He Knows
by CherryManor
Summary: Dr. Umeda and Sano talk about Mizuki being a girl and she over hears surprised that he knows!


He Knows

I do not own nor am associated with Hana Kimi Manga or its characters

He Knows?!

Sitting in his rolling chair Dr. Umeda rolled from one meaningless patient report to another. It seemed that several students form dorm 1 had come down with a case of "hookie". Being that "hookie" was not an actual sickness Dr. Umeda agreed to concoct a sickness for the delinquent students, only because he was bored and hadn't had a chance to use his book of _Strange and Rare Illnesses_. At the moment he was writing carefully and with as much horrifiying creative detail as he could about a second year student whose terrible headaches could lead to blindness. " And what a promising young man." Dr Umeda said as he shook his head, thinking of the reaction of the parents when they received a copy of that report as was the procedure. A rare smiled crept across his face and deep throaty laughter filled the cold and spacious clinic.

Mizuki stood at the entry way with an injured Sano with his arm across her thin shoulders for support. "Umm…Sensei. Err…" Mizuki interrupted barely making actually words. Dr. Umeda ceased laughing evily and turned sharply to face the cute, big eyed, and disshevled haired Mizuki. His shoulders went limp, thinking how useless it was to try to intimidate Mizuki at this point. Sano spoke up first not wanting to lean on little Mizuki any longer. "I think I strained a muscle and I need you to look at it please, Dr. Umeda." while he limped to a cot.

The Doctor then looked at Sano not even noticing him at first, and then at his leg. " Its that bad leg, huh?", he said not really to anyone, he was just annoyed at having to go to work on an actual patient. Sano nodded his head and exhaled. Mizuki saw this and wanted to cry. Sano had tried to hard to regain his position in the top high jumpers of Japan, and now this could be a set back. Mizuki hurriedly left the room not wanting Sano to see her tears, she made up some excuse about getting Sano and her gym bags down at the field.

Sano's eyebrows narrowed together as he wondered why she left so suddenly. 'This injury must have Ashiya feeling as bad as I am.' he thought, 'after all she did come all the way to Japan from America to see me, her favorite person the famous high jumping athelete Sano Izumi. Could she think that all her efforts to come were in vain. When she came to Japan I had quit high jumping, but it was because of her that I returned to it my first love. I still love high jumping but in comparison to Mizuki it is second on my list of priorities. Does she feel the same? Is our relationship revolved around the high jump. It can't be…

Dr. Umeda had been watching Sano's changing expressions just then and couldn't help himself from saying the words, "When are you going to tell her?"

Sano's eyes widened and he quickly tried to regain his composure. He couldn't help but noticed that Dr. Umeda said 'HER'. Carefully and as nonchalantly as possible Sano asked, "What are you talking about?" Dr. Umeda poked Sano's hurt leg, "You know very well what I'm talking about. How long have you known anyways?" Sano opened his eyes from wincing from the painful poke then truthfully told him that he knew Mizuki was a girl since her first week at the all boys school. The Doctor grimaced, "Ah, I bet against myself that it would have been three weeks… I gave her more credit than she deserved." Umeda shrugged off his disappointment and began to inspect Sano's leg. "I'm guessing you love her so when are you going to tell her."

A few minutes sooner outside the clinic door Mizuki arrived at the doors with her and Sano's gym bags. She hesitated at the door making sure she wouldn't cry. "I musn't make Sano worry. He's probably worried himself. How selfish of me would it be to make him worry over me!" She slowly turned the knob then sunk to her knees, 'WHHY!!' she thought. ' He was so happy, He was back at doing what he loved most. Will I ever see that look he gets when all he sees is the sky and the expression he has when time has slowed. What will Sano do without high jumping? What could fill that void?'

Mizuki then saw that she had unintentionally cracked open the door and could hear Dr. Umeda talking about something. 'What could he be saying? What's wrong with Sano!' Mizuki listened harder to the doctors words, 'I'm guessing you love her'? Muziki tried to think of who Dr. Umeda would be talking about. 'Could it be Sano's mother? Of course he would love her! Then what other girls does Sano spend time with?' Mizuki asked herself getting worried she might have a rival for Sano's love. Unable to come up with any names she decided to just listen in on the conversation.

"Well… I don't know when it started but I found myself thinking about her all the time. I want to be were she is at. I want her to be by my side so that I can keep watch of her and reach out to touch her face. …I can't tell her…. I love her...I don't even know how she feels about me" Sano said leaning back on his elbows as Dr. Umeda went to find some bandages. "You're an idiot didn't all ninety-eight pounds of her bring you in here?.", Dr. Umeda said through clenched teeth having flashbacks of all the afternoons Mizuki would come into the clinic, his sanctuary and swoon over this kid. "He's just as oblivious as she is." He said to himself.

Sano looked up suddenly thinking how he knew the truth about Mizuki's gender. Umdea caught his glance and dryly said, "I found out the day you brought her in from being slugged by Nakatsu." Chuckling he asked, "Do you think that Mizuki the track star and karate kid would be so ill as to come here every other day ? Who else would she talk to if her own roommate won't admit to her that he knows she's a girl? Think she's volcanic now? She would behave a lot weirder if she didn't have me to release her frustations about life at an all boys school…. Mmm…With all the hours I've spent with her I could have enough credits for a PH-D in psychology and get me a real job."

Mizuki's eyes were very wide. , she was barely breathing. She was frozen stiff. She couldn't believe Dr. Umeda would be saying this to Sano. And Sano does he…?

Seeing Mizuki looking strange and staring at the floor Nakatsu called out to Mizuki and waved exaggeratedly. She flashed a look towards Nakatsu and hearing Dr. Umeda's steps coming closer to the door Mizuki stood and ran towards the dorms still holding her and Sano's bags clenched in her pale fist. Safe inside her and Sano's room "What to do now? He's knows!", she cried unsure of what other emotion to express. She thought she should be happy because hadn't Sano said he loved her? "But, what about that abominable Umeda, blabbering about peoples business!! Why hasn't Sano told me he knows? He knows….."


End file.
